sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Sofia
Princess Sofia is the protagonist of the series and a girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, she had hard times understanding other princesses, and act like one. As Sofia becomes a student at the Royal Prep Academy under the guidances of the Headmistresses: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, she has been taught about what being a princess is all about. Personality Despite her cuteness and sweetness, Sofia is rather clumsy, but has a pure heart and though she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Often times Hildegard is a little thrown off by her personality. A mermaid named Oona became good friends with Sofia because of her kindness. However, occasionally Sofia becomes discouraged or frustrated, and can't get things right the first time. This is when her friends, such as Clover, help encourage her to do her best. It is revealed in "The Tale of the Noble Knight" that Sofia is ticklish, as when Willawing the Dragon stroked her chin with her claw, Sofia is shown to be laughing and even giggles "That tickles". Physical Appearance Sofia has fairly light skin, short, wavy auburn hair, and large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes. Sofia's princess gown has a lilac color and come with a crystal, amethyst, and pearl-inlaid tiara. Around her neck she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her to talk to animals, shrink, and transform into a mermaid and back, but temporarily ruins her voice when she boasts of her singing. The Amulet of Avalor also summons princesses from the past, present, and future to help her in her darkest hours. Relationships Queen Miranda Queen Miranda is Sofia's lovely mother and also a warm and caring woman. She deeply loves her daughter Sofia, was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Queen Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. And she has a clue that Sofia can talk to animals (The Shy Princess) when she said that mothers know everything about their kids. Miranda teaches Sofia to embrace herself, but also to obey her. King Roland II King Roland II is Sofia's stepfather. He is regal, imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a cobbler) for true love, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so, and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor so that it would shield and guide her as a princess. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times his orders are given in an impassive manner, which makes Sofia get worried or angry and look like she's the mature one. Roland was overprotective of Sofia, but now has given her freedom. Prince James James is Sofia's stepbrother and unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along but out of good-natured humor. He also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. James isn't the best in terms of courtesy, being a bad sport once, playing rough, and having bad table manners. Princess Amber Originally, Princess Amber is cold, spoiled and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking prettier than other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ball-gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Then, Amber corrects her, saying, "Sofia, we're sisters!" She reveals that she was scared that Sofia would be loved more than her, while Sofia herself automatically assumed the opposite due to inexperience and being unusual. She was also jealous, however, because to her, the Amulet of Avalor was simply a precious piece of her grandmother's jewelry-one that was going to someone that Amber had then deemed unfit for its wear(Sofia). It was later revealed that King Roland did pass his daughter on purpose because the stone flashed when Sofia arrived, forcing Roland to give Sofia the amulet since it had picked her as the new bearer. Amber later becomes a lot more open towards Sofia and the two have many more adventures. Amber was delighted to meet Jasmine and eventually learns lessons from Sofia, just as she teaches Sofia to be more mature and stick to her guns, though that lesson came about indirectly due to Amber's peer pressure. When Amber got turned into a butterfly after being jealous of her sister's skill as a seamstress, she learned how much Sofia cared for her when Sofia was willing to give up her amulet for her. However, the two still have completely different value systems. Amber does not understand the hardworking, thrifty life that Sofia has brought with her, and thinks it will be harmful, though in fact Sofia's lifestyle has proved to be a key for success, unlike Amber's luxurious lifestyle, which frequently creates disaster. Sofia does not understand the need for glamour due to her simple outlook, but tries to act like Amber, tripping herself up in the process. Thanks to her facing consequences for selfishness in the form of Princess Ivy, Amber has begun appreciating Sofia, and has become a better friend overall. After she saved James, Jin, Roland, and Quon, Amber became more open to taking risks. Princess Vivian Princess Vivian is a shy girl who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends. There were also many false stories made up about her, that she was never able to say weren't true because she wasn't brave enough to say so. But after being partnered with Sofia for a project for art class, the two of them eventually became friends and Sofia helped Vivian become more confident, and overcome her fear of being around and talking to others. Ruby Ruby is one of Sofia's best friends from before she became a princess, along with Jade. Despite this major change, they all remain close friends. Ruby is slightly kinder than Jade, and is the daughter of Helen Hanshaw, the leader of Sofia's Buttercup Troop. Sofia and Ruby are best friends Jade Jade is one of Sofia's friends from before she became a princess, along with Ruby. Despite this major change, they remain close friends. Jade and Ruby both have crushes on James. Jade is also very stubborn, sometimes even unforgiving. She is also farsighted. Clover Clover is the best friend of Sofia and he helps make her living in the kingdom much easier. He encourages Sofia as she tries to be a good princess. While he looks cute, he hates to cuddle, but he does love snacks. The two have been challenged in terms of friendship, but have beaten the odds so far due to each being malleable. Oona Oona is Sofia's mermaid friend, whom she helped when Sofia her fin was caught in a net. For this act, Sofia was awarded the power to turn into a mermaid, which helped her save Oona from Cedric. Oona, like Sofia, is the bearer of an enchanted object enticing to Cedric. For her, it is the Mermaid Comb, a comb that can control the ocean. Oona also has similar domestic trouble to Sofia of not being listened to or taken seriously because of her youth and size in the form of a stern mother and older sister who combat with her curiosity around humans. Prince Hugo When Sofia and Prince Hugo first met in Just One of the Princes, they got off to a bad start because Sofia wanted to try out for the flying derby team, and Hugo was furious especially when he and everybody else told her that it's only for princes. He always took the opportunity to make fun of her and James, and he even knocked her off her horse at the tryout race. InThe Flying Crown, Sofia and Hugo were paired to ride in a prestigious flying derby race for Royal Prep, and despite Hugo being stubborn, Sofia was dedicated to work with him and to help him. During the race, they both worked together very well. After they won the race, Hugo happily showed that he's now friends with Sofia, which restored his bond with Amber, a bond that broke due to his cruelty towards Sofia. Sofia blushed when Hugo admitted that he's accepting her as a friend, showing that she has gained a crush on him now that he's much kinder to her. The pair seem to have a lot in common: they both have older brothers and are great flying derby riders, and their families worry about them whenever something bad is going on. It's also implied that Sofia and Hugo have crushes on each other. Gallery 3322.png The Baker King 43.png Screenshot 2017-02-12-10-09-50-1-1.png Maxresdefault (3).jpg 2.gif 3cddc2913ae19b171cbed306453c00f2.gif Tumblr mzamz0Cjy51r5yp0oo1 400.gif Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 9.png Tumblr neh05lWILG1r5yp0oo1 500.gif Royal-Fun.png Wer e cured by unicornsmile-daxai41.png The Royal Family Of Enchancia Arrives.png Sofia-as-a-Buttercup-1.png The-Magic-in-the-Music.jpg Know-It-All.png 33.png 3322.png 4323.png Freedom.png Sofia to the rescue.png 33.png The Sad Princess.png 544.png Screenshot 2017-03-11-13-57-45-1.png 6554.png Merchindise Sofia the First Curtsy Dress.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Enchancian Royalty Category:Children